


Garden

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationship, Brother/Sister Incest, Complete, Crimson Peak, F/M, Fun, Gardens & Gardening, Het, Kissing, Laughter, Light-Hearted, Nighttime, One Shot, POV Alternating, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edith had never been in Allerdale Hall’s gardens before, yet the sound of laughter drew her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden

Edith had just poured herself a glass of white wine and was about to pick it up when something distracted her. Not a creak or groan of the ancient house, but something human outside. Impulsively, she left the kitchen following the sound past the gentlemen’s servant quarters to the doors of the garden. She’d never been in Allerdale Hall’s gardens before, yet the sound of laughter so gay and queer in such a dour house drew her outside. 

The garden was wilting in the colds of approaching winter, the grass patchy as Thomas and Lucille ran past not seeming to notice her. In the moonlight she was able to see that dirt smudged their cheeks. It was odd since she’d not known them to break with propriety in any way. If she were to write about them she would have said it was out of character, but it was far nicer to see her sister-in-law enjoying herself. She turned to go back inside as Cavendish had started nagging her. Perhaps she would take her wine and typewriter into the great hall, sit down on the mezzanine and get down his feelings on the matter of homes and settling in.

* * *

 

“Umph.” Thomas shook his head, the smell of musty earth filled his nose. He propped himself up, dug out a handful and scrambled up. “You’ll pay for that, you can’t run forever, Lucille !”

Wild laughter left his sister’s lips, “You have to catch me first, brother.” Her crimson dressing gown glittered in the moonlight. 

On he raced as she ducked around the house’s side to the entrance. When he came nearer he stopped and leaned around the corner. She was nowhere in sight. With how fast she was Lucille could have already crossed the road...or she could be hiding just inside the doors waiting for him to go by. Indeed, as he approached the doors they were ajar and he started up the low steps. A finger jabbed him in the side and even as he turned she was gone again. Somehow he managed to catch her by a withered bush and then pinning her to the grass sprinkled the dirt on her.

“Ah, you dirty scoundrel. Oh whatever shall I do ?” Dark blue eyes glittered as Lucille arched, her breathing deep as she rubbed pert nipples against him.

“Dirty, yes, particularly at the moment, but scoundrel ? Why I never. I demand compensation for your slander.”

Lucille pulled his head down, their lips brushing in one kiss of many. "This should do."


End file.
